1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting to a tube.
2. The Relevant Technology
In particular, the invention is directed to an improvement in a connector for connecting to a tube, the connector having a body with a central throughway in which the tube is received, in use, and defining a main axis at its centre; a collet retained within the body, the collet comprising a plurality of flexible legs, the legs being arranged to bear against a cam surface in the body such that a force on the collect tending to pull it out of the body causes the legs to interact with the cam surface and be deflected inwardly to grip the tube, in use. Such a connector will subsequently be referred to as “of the kind described”.
Collets of the kind described have been made by the applicant for decades. The collets are designed to grip the tube and stop it from moving in an axial direction. However, they do not stop the tube from rotating as the collet itself can typically rotate within the connector. In some cases, such as that disclosed in EP 2 400 201, the collet is prevented from rotating within its housing. In this case, the teeth on the collet simply cut a circumferential groove in the tube allowing it to rotate freely. In many cases, this ability for the tube to rotate is not a problem and may indeed be an advantage as it keeps torsional stresses on the tube to a minimum.
However, in some circumstances, it would be advantageous for the tube not to be able to rotate within the connector. For example, in a shut-off valve, particularly one with a long actuator handle, the valve would be easier and more convenient to use if the valve's radial orientation was fixed. This would also result in a neater installation.
The present invention is aimed at providing a connector of the kind described in which the tube cannot readily rotate within the connector.